


When All Is Said And Done

by The_Forgotten_Nobody



Series: Malec Missing Scenes [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Alec Lightwood, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romance, Top Magnus Bane, spoilers for 2x10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 06:26:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10182884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Forgotten_Nobody/pseuds/The_Forgotten_Nobody
Summary: Even after seeing Magnus that morning, being able to assure himself that he was alright, getting the chance to tell him he loves him, it hadn’t been nearly enough.  Ever since they’d had to go their separate ways, there’s been a buzzing under Alec’s skin, an itch that still needs soothing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I was trying to think about what was missing from that last ep and honestly, all I could think was sex. And considering my last venture into explicit work was over 2 years ago, well...
> 
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> This is what Malec makes me do.

Despite their most recent victory, there’s still a lot of work to be done.  Valentine needs to be interrogated so they can begin to look for the Soul Sword and the Mortal Cup and preparations have to be made for all those who died during the battle.  They may have won this fight, but the war was far from over.  Alec knows this, knows he can’t really afford to relax yet, but the moment there’s a brief moment of peace, when he hasn’t been given his next order or found another job that needs to be done, he leaves.  Even after seeing Magnus that morning, being able to assure himself that he was alright, getting the chance to tell him he loves him, it hadn’t been nearly enough.  Ever since they’d had to go their separate ways, there’s been a buzzing under Alec’s skin, an itch that still needs soothing. 

He and Magnus hadn’t made plans for when they’d next meet up and though Alec knows he might still be busy, whether it’s with Madzie or other Downworlders, Alec has to see him again, every fibre of his being is urging him to.  And so he rushes to Magnus’ apartments, for once choosing the mundane method of transport, and when he reaches Magnus’ apartment he has to refrain himself from bursting through.  In the off chance Magnus has someone important over, he doesn’t want to ruin anything.  Thankfully though, when Magnus opens the door Alec can see he’s alone and so he’s free to pounce on the Warlock, latching their lips together and slamming the door behind him.  Just being able to run his hands over Magnus, feel that soft, alive skin under his was already doing wonders for his nerves. 

Magnus makes a surprised noise as Alec continues his assault and that’s when he backs off, breathing heavily as he leans his forehead against Magnus’.

“Sorry,” he mumbles.  “I just…I really needed to do that.”

Magnus’ lips quirk, his expression softening.  “No need to apologise Alexander.  I completely understand.”  And with that, he guides Alec’s head down for another kiss, this one much more tender and sweet than the previous.  Not allowing his lips to leave Magnus, Alec shrugs off his jacket and throws it on the couch.  He then untucks Magnus’ shirt so that he’s able to run his palms against the firm chest hidden beneath.  It shivers under his touch and Magnus joins in, rucking Alec’s top up until they’re forced to part so that it can be pulled off the rest of the way. 

Magnus’ eyes rake over his exposed chest admiringly and rather than feel embarrassed or insecure as he has done in the past, Alec only feels the desire to even things up a bit.  With his mouth diving to attack Magnus’ neck, Alec begins to unbutton the Warlock’s shirt.  The tiny buttons frustrate him until Magnus suddenly makes his shirt disappear completely with a wave of his hand.  Alec makes a low, agreeable noise and starts to lightly nip which causes Magnus to let out a breathy moan.

“Alec…Alexander stop,” Magnus whispers.  “I need to know how far you wish to go with this.  Truthfully.”

Alec does as asked and leans back, looking into Magnus’ eyes which flit between earthy brown and sparkling yellow.  He remembers the last time he’d tried this, when he’d mistakenly thought he had been ready.  It feels different this time though.  He can’t really explain how but Alec knows he’s ready.  He’s with the man he trusts, the man he _loves_ and Alec doesn’t want to hold himself back anymore. 

“So long as you want it too…I want to do it,” Alec says determinedly and a ghost of a smile darts across Magnus’ face. 

“I need to hear you say it love.”

Alec flushes but he forces his voice to remain steady as he says, “I want to have sex with you Magnus.”

That’s all the encouragement Magnus needs.  His boyfriend is on him instantly, crushing Alec’s lips in a hard, bruising kiss as he leads them towards Magnus’ bedroom.  Alec doesn’t realise they’ve reached it until he’s falling back on the bed, Magnus crawling over him and pushing him against the soft bedsheets.  His whole body feels afire, as though he’s both burning and drowning, lost in Magnus and the feel of his smooth, glossed lips, the feel of hands tracing sparks along his flushed skin. 

One of Magnus’ hands trail lower, down his stomach to rest against the bulge in Alec’s jeans.  He lightly presses against it, muffling Alec’s moan of pleasure with his mouth.  Rather than see it, Alec feels Magnus smile and hears the zipper be pulled down, the button popping open.  He shifts until he’s able to kick his jeans off and proceeds to get Magnus in the same state of undress, leaving them both only in their underwear.

“This is still far too many clothes,” Magnus murmurs with a hint of frustration.  “Do you mind if I…?”

As Magnus waves a hand, Alec nods in understanding and with a flick of his wrist, they’re completely naked.  At the sight above him, Alec’s brain briefly stutters to a halt.  He distantly notes with a degree of interest that while he’s certainly thicker, Magnus is longer.

He’s brought back when Magnus strokes a palm against his cheek, such a tender, loving look in his eyes that Alec’s heart skips a beat.  “Don’t worry darling,” he says.  “We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.  I’ll take care of you, I promise.”

“I believe you,” Alec says, his breath catching when Magnus’ hand lightly brushes over him.  The Warlock leans down further, maximising the skin on skin contact until their bodies are nearly flat upon each other.  The slight friction has Alec gasping and he can’t help the jut of his hips, relishing the low groan that leaves Magnus.  Alec may have tried stuff himself within the privacy of his own room but nothing compares to this, to being with Magnus, touching him and seeing the lust and love he feels being reflected so clearly back.  He can’t help himself from bringing Magnus down for another kiss that has him whining when it’s cut off far too soon.  Magnus just spares him a sly grin before he begins to make his way down Alec’s body, sucking lightly as he goes, occasionally adding the faint scratch of his teeth.  He stops by Alec’s nipple, using his thumb and finger to lightly tease it and then takes it in his mouth, swirling his tongue.  Alec had never really thought his nipples that sensitive but Magnus has his back arching in pleasure.  Grinning, his boyfriend presses him back down, holding him firmly while he pays attention to the other nipple.  Little moans leave Alec, only being able to think again when Magnus heads even further down.  He bites lightly against Alec’s hips before teasing his thighs.  He knows what he’s doing, being so, so close to where Alec really want him but also oh so far away.  

“Magnus,” he groans and Magnus glances up from where he’s sucking a mark on Alec’s leg.

“Yes Alexander?”  He purrs and if his voice hadn’t been alluring before it was positively sinful now, sending all the blood in his body rushing down south. 

“I need…I want…,” he can’t quite finds the words to express what he wants and Magnus takes pity as he adjusts and by the Angel…the sight of Magnus between his spread legs will not be one he forgets any time soon. 

“Are you sure you want me here Alec?”  He asks with a smirk and hidden beneath the teasing tone is a serious question, another assurance that Alec wants this, wants him.  That Magnus was still being so cautious would have been frustrating if it didn’t remind him just how lucky he was to have someone who cared _so much_. 

“Yes.  I want you Magnus, please,” he says and Magnus smiles, taking Alec in in one swift movement.  The sudden heat and wetness almost has him whiting out and he has to take deep breathes in order to keep a semblance of control.  He lightly grabs a hold of Magnus’ hair, needing something to ground him, especially when Magnus hollows his cheeks.  Alec is sure it’ll be over before it’s even begun, but then Magnus slowly slides back off with a pop, giving Alec the brief respite he desperately needs.  Moments later he takes him once again and it takes every shred of Alec’s control to try and stop it from ending because he never wants it to stop. 

His attempt becomes fruitless, however, when Magnus’ tongue swipes in just the right place and Alec barely has time to warn the Warlock before his vision goes dark and his orgasm crashes upon him.  Even with Alec’s admittedly bit late warning, Magnus stays where he is, swallowing and guiding Alec through it and when he comes back, he’s certain he could get hard again within seconds.  Magnus with his lips plump and shiny, cheeks red and hair mussed is really a view to behold. 

“Good?”  Magnus asks, as if he doesn’t know the effect he has on Alec, and the Shadowhunter can only nod dumbly before he lifts Magnus back up to him, tasting himself on Magnus’ tongue.  It’s a bit weird and he definitely should not be finding it as hot as he does.  As Magnus settles down on him more, Alec realises that his boyfriend hasn’t had any attention of his own and  he seeks to rectify that.  He takes Magnus in his hand and the Warlock’s breath hitches, his head falling beside Alec’s shoulder. 

“Shit,” he breathes.  “Wait, Alec.”  Alec instantly lets go, worried he’s done something wrong.    Magnus must pick up on his expression as he quickly continues, “Not that I wasn’t enjoying that but I thought perhaps…you might want to try something else?”   

Magnus reaches into the bedside cabinet and brings out a small bottle that Alec immediately recognises.  His cheeks burn red and Magnus strokes his thumb along the heated skin, lightly brushing his lips against Alec’s. 

“As I said, we don’t have to do anything you don’t want to Alexander.  It was only a suggestion.”

Alec takes a few moments to think but really, the decision isn’t that hard.  Now, there’s nothing really holding him back.  He trusts Magnus explicitly and after nearly losing him…he wants everything, he doesn’t want to restrain himself anymore.  In fact, the more he considers it, the more he desperately wants it.

“I do,” he says.  “But, um, I just wondered how you wanna, you know…”

“Who would be on top?”  Magnus clarifies and Alec nods shyly.  “That’s entirely up to you darling.  Whatever you would be more comfortable with.  I myself don’t really have a preference.”

Truthfully, Alec isn’t sure he does either.  He’ll admit he’s not all that knowledge about this sort of thing, even after the bit of research he’d done once he and Magnus became official.  He’s pretty sure he wants to try both ways eventually but right now…right now he’s pretty sure he wants Magnus inside him.  Actually, he’s definitely sure. 

“You,” Alec breathes decisively.  “I want you to fuck me.”  His brazen tone is rewarded with a low laugh from Magnus that sends shivers down his spine.    

“Whatever you want sweetheart,” he murmurs, his now golden eyes shining in the dimly lit room.  “But know this.  I won’t be fucking you; I will be making love to you Alexander, you strong, stunning man.”

Alec’s heart clenches and he accepts another kiss, hoping to convey through it just how much he adores Magnus. 

“It might be easier for you if you lie on your stomach,” Magnus suggests and though Alec wishes he could keep staring at Magnus, he knows he’s not the expert here and so does what he says, realising when he flips and the friction of the sheets causes him to jolt that he’s already hard again.   

“Easy love,” Magnus mumbles as he slowly begins to massage Alec with an oil that Alec is fairly certain he sprung from thin air.  The last residuals of tension that Alec hadn’t realised he’d been harbouring are quickly released and Alec settles onto the bed with a relaxed sigh.  He tenses slightly however when the ministrations continue to his ass. 

“Shh darling.  Just try to relax for me,  I promise I’ll make this good for you,” Magnus croons as something cool pokes against Alec’s entrance.  Alec may have tried this himself, but the act of preparation is something wildly different with Magnus. It still burns, still has him hissing but Magnus is patient, making sure not to go too fast or too rough.  And then, when Alec is beginning to get used to the stretch, Magnus’ fingers crook in such a way that has sparks flying through his body.  He gasps out Magnus’ name and his boyfriend continues to massage that same spot, adding another finger, until Alec tells him that he’s ready, that he needs Magnus _now_. 

“How could I deny you?”  Magnus murmurs almost reverently and then, Alec gets what he’s been craving.  The burn is worse than before though and, despite wanting to persevere through, he has to ask Magnus to stop.  Magnus does immediately and he seems ready to pull out but Alec keeps him where he is.

“I just…need some time to adjust,” Alec tells him honestly because while the sensation isn’t quite as pleasant as it had been before, he knows it will get better again once he gets used to it.  He waits until it becomes slightly more manageable before telling Magnus to continue, which his boyfriend does gently, all the while muttering encouragements and endearments, reminding Alec to relax.  Finally, he’s fully in and Alec’s given another chance to adjust which he takes gratefully.

“Okay…okay you can move now,” Alec eventually says and Magnus does.  He starts off slow and soft, stroking along Alec’s back, pressing little kisses against it, until Alec begins to get more accustomed to the sensation and raises his hips slightly so that he can meet Magnus’ thrusts.

“Oh, Alexander,” Magnus groans and that encourages Alec to go further, increasing the speed in which they meet.  And then, during one hard thrust Magnus hits that spot again, that spot that has pleasure firing through him, Magnus’ name leaving his as a blissed out gasp.  After that, all that can be heard is the sound of sweat-slick skin connecting and dazed mumblings, the both of them gasping each other’s names like a prayer.  One of Magnus’ hands reaches over to cover Alec’s and the Shadowhunter links their fingers together best he can, tightening his grip as he feels the pleasure build up within him.  Magnus hits that perfect angle once more and with a cry of Magnus’ name, the dam breaks and Alec climaxes, black spots floating in his vision and his bones liquefying, awash with ecstasy.    

“Oh, _shit_ , Alec, you’re…perfect,” Magnus grunts and a few pumps later he’s coming too, the feeling almost overwhelming.  Alec flops down onto the bed, grimacing slightly at the stickiness and Magnus practically collapses on top of him, one elbow braced so he doesn’t collide to hard.  Alec winces as Magnus pulls out, knowing for certain that he’ll be feeling that tomorrow, but he really doesn’t care.  Not when he turns to see the blissed out, loving expression on Magnus’ face.  Magnus blinks a few times, catching his breath and then sluggishly waves his fingers so that the stickiness is gone. 

“Handy,” Alec notes and Magnus snorts.  He draws Alec in closer so they can share one more chaste, gentle kiss.  One of Magnus’ hands rests along his face and Alec covers it with his own. 

“I trust I didn’t disappoint,” he says smugly and Alec laughs. 

“You could never disappoint me,” he says, pressing a kiss to Magnus’ palm.  “I love you Magnus.”  Alec doesn’t think he’ll ever get tired saying that. 

Magnus’ eyes crinkle as he beams, his thumb brushing just underneath Alec’s eye.  “And I love you Alexander.  So much.”

Alec gathers Magnus into his arms and they intertwine themselves, almost as if they’re trying to merge and become one.  Not out of any sexual desire, just the need to be as close and intimate as possible.  To remind themselves that no matter what happened that night, they’d made it through it, alive and safe. 

Yes, there was a lot of work that still needed to be done but right now, it doesn’t matter.  All that matters is that he and Magnus are alive, together and in love. 

It’s more than enough.    

**Author's Note:**

> Haha feel free to comment about how terrible it was and if you liked it, consider feeding my ego with a kudos or something. 
> 
> (Also, consider hitting me up on tumblr if you wanna chat Malec, my more active blog is Scarlett-ice)
> 
> P.S Magnus' pet names are my weakness omg


End file.
